Talk:Call to Arms (episode)
From Memory Alpha:Nominations for featured articles * - I know I wrote but I think its a good page with excellent pictures-Rebelstrike2005 20:56, 14 Feb 2005 (GMT) ** An extended write-up of the episode, with good use made of existing images. I see no reason why this one shouldn't be featured. Ottens 18:15, 16 Feb 2005 (GMT) *** Supported. I agree-Excelsior 11:07, 17 Feb 2005 (GMT) Can I add Call to Arms to the featured articles now?Rebelstrike2005 20:45, 23 Feb 2005 (GMT) Footage Reuse Much of the damage and battle footage was re-used from "The Way of the Warrior", with different ships. * I would say that it was just similar, not an actual reuse of any footage. --Tough Little Ship 22:10, 31 Jul 2005 (UTC) * Yea, the footage is not reused. How could they with the diffrent ships and weapons. On the other hand episodes like what you leave behind, reused a lot from sacrafice of angels. * There was reused footage in this episode in a handful of specific segments, notably footage from ", , and the shots of the weapons being deployed, as well as some of the weapons fire were reused from "WotW", and yes, many of the Klingon meshes were replaced with Cardassian/Dominion meshes, in those shots. --Alan del Beccio 02:52, 28 Aug 2005 (UTC) **Caretaker and the Search? How could they have taken the footage from those episodes? Tobyk777 16:02, 3 Sep 2005 (UTC) ***They could have taken footage from "the Search Part I" when the three Jem'Hadar ships opened fire on the Defiant. After watching the episode again today, it looked just like it to me.--Scimitar 22:41, 5 Sep 2005 (UTC) ***Would the footage from "Caretaker" be the getting hit? Tough Little Ship 16:12, 3 Sep 2005 (UTC) Article nominated for removal :From Memory Alpha:Featured article removal candidates I'm nominating this for removal because of the lack of length in the summary. Parts of it read like short sentences covering the main points only, rathering than telling a story. I know that length does not necessarily make or break featured status but much more can be written for this episode, especially as it was one of the pivotal moments in the Dominion War. The references are far from complete as well. If the summary is expanded considerably, I'd certainly consider withdrawing this nomination.--Scimitar 22:49, 5 Sep 2005 (UTC) *'Keep as FA' This article seems fully complete to me. It doesn't need to have so much detail that it descibes each step Sisko makes as he walks up the steps to hsis office. This article is perfect as it is. Tobyk777 23:01, 5 Sep 2005 (UTC) **I appreciate your opposition, Toby, but you didn't need to mock me. I'm not expecting detail as far was mass spectroscopy but I really think that more should be added to this article. On the subject of completeness, you have nominated and supported a substantial number of incomplete articles.--Scimitar 23:35, 5 Sep 2005 (UTC) ***'Keep' as FA. We already have the story in the Second Battle of Deep Space 9, and that is where the story belongs. IMO these two articles complement each other extemely well (one tells the story including context, the other details the events). We don't need to add the story into the summary, just a link. If we did add in the story: at best, we'll only end up with redundancies, and at worst, we could end up ruining two well-written articles. --Oshah 14:41, 8 Sep 2005 (UTC) *Oshah made a good point, keep --Memory 18:13, 8 Sep 2005 (UTC) :*Indeed it is a good point. I withdraw my nomination.--Scimitar 22:03, 8 Sep 2005 (UTC) Dominion War Arc The six episodes that follow this one all say under Background Information that "This episode is the (nth) in the six-part "Dominion War Arc." Why isn't this episode, Call to Arms, considered the beginning of that seven-part arc? —Shawn81 21:51, 16 Sep 2005 (UTC) :I agree, especially since the next episode begins with a recap of this one, and dear Majel says, "And now, the continuation." -Randy 06:29, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Rom's Speech * I think it should be noted that Rom's speach to Leeta is a paraphrased quote of Humphry Bogart's speech to Ingra Bergman at the end of Casablanca. --HankTol 08:26, 14 November 2006 (UTC) Quark's guest at the wedding Can anybody provide any information about the lady friend that Quark brings to Rom and Leeta's wedding? The script does not name the character but states that she is a Dabo girl. Any info on the actress (or character) would be much appreciated, thanks! -- Taduolus 13:12, 25 October 2007 (UTC) I see we now have her listed here as an unnamed dabo girl, played by an unknown actress. Can anybody provide any more info on the actress or character? -- Taduolus 18:11, 3 November 2007 (UTC) :I've added her to the Dabo girls list. I remember she was in several episodes of Deep Space Nine, always as a background actress. I don't know her name, but will search for her. – Tom 21:59, 3 November 2007 (UTC) Brilliant, thanks :) I think she might also appear in ... when our heroes retake the station and everyone is arriving back on the Promenade, Quark greets O'Brien and Bashir and has two Dabo girls with him; one is definitely M'Pella, and I think the other might be our "Dabo Girl 2". -- Taduolus 22:51, 3 November 2007 (UTC) :I'll search more episodes and add other appearances to her article. – Tom 09:40, 4 November 2007 (UTC) I think I've just spotted her in - she's at the Dabo table with Weyoun and Dukat just before Sisko confronts Dukat about the poisoned Kanar. I'm pretty sure it's her. -- Taduolus 21:43, 11 December 2007 (UTC) ::You're right. I've added both episodes to her article. Good eyes! ;o] – Tom 23:03, 11 December 2007 (UTC) Rom's idea Does anyone else think when Rom uses the phrase "premature detonation", that it's a bit of a pun - as in 'premature ejeculation'. It just seems like such a strange phrase to throw into the conversation. Or maybe that just how my mind works! – Bertaut 23:15, 15 January 2008 (UTC) ::I think it's just you.--31dot 23:18, 15 January 2008 (UTC) No cliffhangers? The article currently says, "Indeed, none of the seven seasons of Deep Space Nine end with a cliff-hanger." I think this is debatable. True, there's no immediate cliffhanger like The Best of Both Worlds, but most seasons do end with a suspenseful revelation or a "how are they going to resolve this" question: season 2 ends with the revelation of the Dominion threat; season 3 ends with the revelation that the Changelings are "everywhere"; season 4 ends with the claim that Gowron is a Changeling; season 5 ends with the station having been captured by the Dominion; and season 6 ends with the wormhole sealed, Jadzia dead, and Sisko having left the station with no plans to return. Any of those might be considered a cliffhanger of sorts. Can anyone think of a better way to describe these suspenseful season endings, or to differentiate them from cliffhangers proper? —Josiah Rowe 01:32, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :It's a bit of a judgement call - but I would distinguish cliffhangers from the more open DS9 season enders. I would define a "true" cliffhanger with there being a problem which has to be immediately resolved in the next episode. The endings to TNG Seasons 3-6, and some VOY and ENT would fit this description. The writers are bound to "finish" these stories in the next part. None of the DS9 season enders require immediate resolution - the writers are free to go off in various directions - while it's an "oh shit" moment, no character's on the edge of a cliff or anything. This distinction is built upon the statements on the page.– Cleanse ( talk | ) 08:03, September 9, 2010 (UTC) I can see the distinction you (and the article) are drawing, but I'm not sure that the word "cliffhanger" is always used so narrowly. Wikipedia defines a as "a plot device in fiction which features a main character in a precarious or difficult dilemma, or confronted with a shocking revelation at the end of an episode of serialized fiction" (emphasis added). DS9's season endings eschewed the former (main character in peril), but frequently used the latter (shocking revelation). —Josiah Rowe 08:20, September 9, 2010 (UTC) :I guess it's an amorphous concept. Kinda like bottle shows - we have a loose definition from production sources but it's a bit hard to apply it to say what's a bottle show and what isn't. So it's best to just stick to how the writers defined their episodes. In that regard, it's probably best to ditch the line, unless some statement comes up from a writer saying "BTW - none of our seasons ended in a cliffhanger."– Cleanse ( talk | ) 08:42, September 9, 2010 (UTC) Done. —Josiah Rowe 20:37, September 9, 2010 (UTC) removed quotes There were far too many quotes. Per MA policy I removed the following quotes for being too long/not especially noteworthy : "You'd shoot a man in the back?" "Well it's the safest way, isn't it? But then I thought 'well, I can't fight all these Klingons by myself', so I let him live." : - Odo and Elim Garak "Captain Sisko. I don't suppose you would like to surrender and avoid unnecessary bloodshed." "Absolutely not!" "I was hoping you'd say that." "Battle stations!" : - Dukat and Benjamin Sisko, with the Dominion armada en route to Deep Space 9 "Let me tell you a story. I once knew a Cardassian, a dashing, handsome young man with a promising career. And then one day, through no fault of his own, he found himself exiled and alone, with nowhere to turn. But did he give up? No. Instead he struck upon a brilliant plan. Rather than fleeing for the rest of his life, he sought shelter in the one place no one expected him to go. In a stronghold of his people's most hated enemies. There, surrounded by hostile strangers, he built a life. And there, against all odds, against the merciless logic of the universe itself, he thrived." "By becoming the greatest tailor in the galaxy." : - Garak and Ziyal "Dukat wanted the station back? He can have it." : - Kira Nerys, after disabling DS9 "I've been waiting for this moment for five years." "First we reclaim Terok Nor, and then on to Bajor." "Let's not get ahead of ourselves. Or must I remind you that the Dominion just signed a non-agression pact with Bajor?" "The Dominion might have. I never did." "The Dominion will honor its treaty, and as a member of the Dominion, ''you will honor it as well." "''Where the Dominion leads, I will follow." "I never doubted it." : - Dukat, Damar, and Weyoun, just before attacking Deep Space 9 "This is a great victory for Cardassia." "And the Dominion." "Over 50 ships lost. Our spacedocks on Torros III, destroyed. A victory, perhaps, but a costly one." "We'll handle the repercussions later. Right now, I intend to enjoy this moment." : - Damar, Dukat and Weyoun "Jake?! Aren't you supposed to be on the ''Defiant?" "''I changed my mind. There's a war going on and...I'm a reporter. This is where I belong." "But you're not safe here." "The Dominion knows I'm the Emissary's son. If they hurt me, they risk alienating their new friends, the Bajorans." "I hope you're right." "So do I." : - Jake Sisko and Rom, after Jake decides to remain on the station